Monster Squad Wiki:EXP Data Collection
Welcome to the EXP Data Collection project! Objectives * Determine experience given by each island mission * Determine experience required for each level for each monster rank Methodology Background Most island missions give experience, and the amount appears to be fixed, meaning that the same rank and level monster will gain the same EXP % every time. Each rank monster requires a fixed amount of experience to move from each level to the next, meaning that two monsters of the same rank and same level on the same mission will gain exactly the same EXP %. So, by collecting data on exactly how much experience a monster gains on a mission, we can work out values for both experience given by a mission and experience required for each level. Mission Experience Given Since we don't have exact EXP numbers right now, let's call the first mission (Sprout-1) "1.0x". If, for example, a 4* monster fights on Sprout-1 and goes from Lv1 0.0% to Lv1 50.0%, and another 4* monster fights on another island and goes from Lv1 0.0% to Lv2 0.0%, it gained twice as much experience, and that island we can then call "2.0x". Alternately, we can just assign arbitrary numbers (call Sprout-1 "1000", so in the example, the other island would be "2000"). It's the relative values that matter (for now). This effort is not hard, because we only really need one or two data points per island - all you need to know is how much experience 2 different missions give the same rank/level monster. Monster Experience Required On a certain mission (Sprout-1 in this example again), if a 4* monster goes from Lv1 0.0% to Lv1 50.0%, and a 5* monster goes from Lv1 0.0% to Lv1 37.0%, the 5* monster requires 1.35x the experience to get to Lv2 as the 4* monster. The 4* monster gained 50% of the experience it needs to get to Lv2, and the 5* monster gained 37% of the experience it needs to get to Lv2, and 50.0% / 37.0% = 1.35 (math can be explained in more detail on request). If a 5* monster also goes from Lv2 43.3% to Lv2 76.7% on the same mission, it gained 33.4% of the experience it needs to get to Lv2, so it requires 1.11x more experience to get to Lv2 as it did to get to Lv1 (37% / 33.4% = 1.11). This effort is a bit more complicated, since more data is required, and low-rank monsters gain experience so fast at low levels (but once you've been playing for a bit, you won't care much about 1* monsters anyway). Tables Experience Given NOTE: Sprout-1 is arbitrarily assigned a fixed value of 1000. All other values are calculated relative to this. Story Islands Special Islands Experience Required NOTE: Numbers below are based on arbitrary base value as specified above. Be careful with calculations! Values for 3★, 4★, and 5★ are extrapolated from Avalas' data. Raw Data User:Djradnad's Data I am starting this by playing the first lvl over and over with a monster of each star in order to get a comparison between each level. The next step would be to play other levels and see how much experience we get, and this should be easier because we will have a way to measure it after doing the first step, and we won't need to play each level more than a couple times to get a sure figure. I copied this from word, which I copied from handwriten lol sorry if it is a mess. the ? are cause I accidentally skipped and didnt see the number :( I have more, but I am gonna focus on something else for now, and get back to it later. User:Avalas's Data Monsters from level 1 - 30. The results are from spamming EXP Island (Normal). It took 21 runs to go from 1 to 30. Here's the break down for a 5-Star, Class A, (Nono Kong). Breakdown for a 3-Star, Class A. (Fire Bit) for Training EXP Island (Normal). Took 11 runs. Breakdown for 4-Star, Class A (Fire Bun) for Training EXP Island (Normal). Took 15 runs. Breakdown for 5-Star, Class A (Fire Bat) for Training EXP Island (Normal). Took 21 runs. User:Fru1tbat's Data I'll post the exact tables later, but basically, I ran through the normal Sprout Island missions, and there was a difference from Sprout-1 to Sprout-2, but all the others stayed the same (a Lv 27 4* monster got 6.8-6.9% for all the others, and the other ranks/levels I had in my party were consistent as well).